Alliance
by invisiblereiko
Summary: When a guild that can release magic freely from their body meets a school from another world where magic is technology When Alliance is needed to save the world How can they overcome their differences?
1. Prologue - Beginning

"_This…This is the future? And Magic is technology? What!"_

_**Alliance **_

_Prologue: Beginning_

**A.D 2099 – 1 year to the 22****nd**** century**

"Is the teleportation portal ready?" Tatsuya asked; his voice as monotonous as usual. Miyuki looked at her brother steadily and nodded, confident. "Okay, great. They will be coming in half an hours' time, I am going to check the sequence code again," he said, smiling a little at his younger sister and walked toward the computers, fingers typing rapidly over the keyboard which was digitalised. "Tatsuya-kun, are you sure this is going to work?" Mizuki asked, pushing her glasses up as she did so.

"Yeah. If this works, many lives will be saved. Plus, I am sure this will work. I have revised everything thrice and worked on this project since two years ago," Tatsuya reassured his friend, who held the ability to look at things in a very different manner. Miyuki sat by the chair, feeling a twinge of jealousy but she knew she had _no_ right to feel that way. Tatsuya was her brother. Biological brother. The same blood runs in their veins and it would just be an utter disgrace if she confessed to him about how she truly felt.

/

_| At the same time |_

**Year X785: A different world**

"Ice-princess, fight me!" Natsu yelled across the guild, at his best friend and rival in magic powers, Gray. "What did you say? Huh, hot head!" Gray's eyebrows twitched and he ran at Natsu, fist rising. A sudden burst of magical power pushed them apart, and standing right in the middle was Erza, the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail. "Cut it out," she said coldly, folding both her arms over her armour. "But –"Natsu started to protest but was cut off by Lucy, who came in at that moment.

"Erza's right, you guys shouldn't be fighting every single time you see each other," Lucy glared at them, pointing her index finger at both. They both released air of anger and sulked, before walking off to different directions. "Good job, Lucy. Only both of them will listen to you," Erza said, patting Lucy hard on the back. The blonde mage coughed, choking on her saliva. "Y…yeah, no problems…" Lucy smiled weakly. She walked over to the bar, and ordered her usual strawberry milkshake from Mira. "Here you go, Lucy!" Mira smiled at her. Lucy thanked the take-over mage, and drank the milkshake, letting the sweetness of it envelope her.

Happy flew around the guild, with a cheeky smile on his face. He wanted to win over Carla's heart before Lily could, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Macao, did you see Wendy?" Happy asked in his adorable voice. Macao simply shook his head, and continued bickering with Wakaba. Happy sighed, his ears drooping but when he looked down from above, he suddenly saw something. It was the image of Fairy Tail. They looked as rowdy as usual, and everyone looked extremely happy, like his name. However, he didn't know that that would probably be the last time he saw them _that _normal.

/

**| A.D 2099 |**

10 minutes to activation

"But they're from a different world, of a different time and year count!" Leo argued with Tatsuya, who was simply staring at the agitated guy. "I told you, when they get here I will explain how I did all these," Tatsuya answered his friend, but his voice never rising because he didn't have the capability to feel that much anger such that he would shout. "Onni-sama is always right. Every single one of his experiments passes and this will be no exception," Miyuki told Leo, her voice gentle as the breeze.

"We must trust them. This might be our only hope to form an alliance with the other world and they can help us to change the future," Mayumi spoke solemnly. Upon hearing it, Miyuki couldn't help but shiver. She was told of the future a year back, but she never expected it to turn that serious such that her brother needed to work day and night just for the project to commence successfully.

Shizuku and Honoka, both who were involved in the project, nodded unanimously. "No one can change the future but us and if we do not want mankind to disappear from the face of this Earth, this is our only chance," Shizuku said, and everyone in the room nodded too. Well, all except for Leo who was against the idea. Erika stepped him on the shoe roughly and shot him a look, something like: _Just agree already, you moron! _Leo yelped, holding his feet and the once solemn atmosphere dissipated when everyone chuckled at Leo's expression.

_2100, the year where everything will change, _Honoka thought, her face expressionless, as usual.

/

/ To be continued /

A/N – Hello :D This is my new story that I suddenly thought of writing in the middle of lesson. My teacher was talking about the history and then the future so I thought: This is just perfect! How's the story so far? It's a short chapter because I intend to write a whole load more back story in the next chapter, so stay tuned for it ;) Hope you like it and please review, follow and favourite ^^

/

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything in relation to both mangas/animes because they belong to the original creators. I only own the storyline :D


	2. Chapter 1 - Normal to not

Alliance

_Chapter 1 – Normal to not_

**| A.D 2099 |**

5 minutes to activation

"What are the effects that they will experience due to the time and dimension travel?" Honoka walked up to Tatsuya, who was typing in the last few commands. "A lot of fatigue but other than that there is not much risk to this," Tatsuya answered her, his face expressionless, very much like his female friend. Honoka nodded but lingered behind to watch Tatsuya's nimble fingers fly across the digitalised keyboard. She knew what she was feeling was simply admiration, and not _love _like what Miyuki very obviously felt. Honoka let out a breath, not really wanting for the operation to go on because she had a bad feeling of what was going to happen next. Will the _people_ from the other world of totally different age accept them? What will they think of technology as magic? Questions burned through her mind, but Honoka, who never knew when to speak up, kept it all to herself.

A sudden warm hand on her right shoulder jolted her out of her questionnaire reverie. It was Shizuku, her closest friend in the school. Well, you wouldn't call it a school exactly when you have online lessons without actually experienced teachers to teach. "What are you thinking of, Honoka-chan?" Shizuku placed her chin on the black haired girl. Honoka liked the feeling she was getting from Shizuku so she didn't shrug her friend's chin away; instead, let it stay there even though it was an extra weight on her tired shoulders. "Nothing much… Just thinking about what will happen next." She didn't reveal everything she thought, because it was _never_ her nature in doing that. Shizuku released a breath as well and closed her eyes, "I know right. I don't even know why Mayumi agreed to this." Honoka brought her hand up to touch Shizuku's cheek but at that instant, Tatsuya turned around from the screen and ran a hand through his hair.

"See, I know many of you are against the idea of bringing people from other worlds here but this is our _one and only _chance to survive," Tatsuya told them patiently, but his eyes having a little sense of urge. Shizuku shrugged, and Honoka simply looked away, biting her lower lip. "I'm sure this will turn out fine , don't worry," Tatsuya stood up and walked over to the girls, giving them a kind look before walking back out to Miyuki who had magic aura surrounding her. "Relax, Miyuki," Shizuku could hear Tatsuya soothing his sister who got jealous easily. Honoka chuckled, but didn't say anything more and just let the siblings be, because she had more than that on her mind.

1 minute to activation

"Everybody, get into action! We are going to activate the machine in 60 seconds sharp, any longer and it won't work," Tatsuya said into the microphone Lacrima. Immediately, everyone went to stand by the machine, encircling it and holding out their guns. Tatsuya had told them to prepare the guns lest the people they sent over were accidentally evil or have bad intentions. Tatsuya positioned himself at the activation lever, together with Leo, Erika, Mizuki and Miyuki. They would pour their magical powers into the lever, and with one pull, everything should fall in place perfectly.

"30 seconds!" Tatsuya yelled, as he put his hand on the lever, preparing to give everything he got. Miyuki's small hand came above his and without him knowing, she was actually blushing. Leo and Erika's came next, finally ending with Mizuki. They were confident it would work, and perhaps, their future was saved after all.

/

**| Year X784 |**

1 minute to being transported

The guild happened to be in chaos in the last minute, but everyone was there. All the dragon slayers which meant Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy were present and not on some job. Lucy was busy slurping her third glass of strawberry milkshake, Cana was reading fortunes for her two older friends and Happy was flying around, being happy. Everything was normal, until Erza walked out with a very stony expression on her face, though that was usually the case. "Everyone, I feel a very strong sense of magical power in the guild, don't you feel it?" she asked, getting everyone's attention.

Natsu sniffed the air a little before nodding, "It's a type of magic that doesn't seem to exist…" Gray walked around, topless, as usual and nodded. "Indeed, this feels different. The air seems to be filled with particles of magic we have never seen, felt, heard, smelt and what's the fifth one…?" Gray tried to be smart for once but failed miserably. "Sight, you moron," Lucy shouted from the bar table. "Shut up Lucy, drink your milkshake!" Gray shouted back. Beside him, Juvia was shooting daggers with her eyes at Lucy, wanting to know why was Lucy flirting with her almighty Gray-sama.

/

Suddenly, after thirty exact seconds, the Earth shook and everyone had to hold onto something for support. Everything was moving all around, and every single guild member was shocked. "Do something about it Erza!" Gajeel exclaimed, clinging onto Lily's tail, which seemed like it would rip anytime. "What do you want me to do!" Erza retorted, chasing after her strawberry cake which was running all over. The strongest wizard stepped upon some of her nakamas in the process but of course, strawberry cake was the most important.

"HEY BRATS!" Makarov's voice resonated through the chaotic group. Immediately, everyone stopped complaining and yelling and the sounds that could be heard was Makarov's shouting and the rumbling of Earth. "This is a magic coming from another world altogether… and we're being transported in!" Makarov held onto a pole tightly, never letting go. "You mean, Edolas?" Happy asked from above all of them. "No, not Edolas, male-cat," Carla used Happy's old nickname on him, for direct insult. However, Happy didn't get it but continued stay afloat as the trembles got worse.

"Ha…Happy save me!" Happy could hear Natsu's sickly voice from the table, and he wanted to fly to his partner when a sudden white light flashed in front of him. In fact, everyone. They felt their heads getting heavy, their eyelids getting droopy and after one second, the light disappeared.

Leaving nothing behind.

/

|**A.D 2099**|

"Did it work?!" Everyone's first reaction came. Tatsuya took his hand away, massaging it slightly before looking over to the area where Fairy Tail was meant to appear at. There was a large… no, humongous white aura of light appearing there and for the first time of her life, Miyuki heard Tatsuya gasp. No, not because he was in pain, but because of shock. Tatsuya had felt the same thing as they all did.

Slowly, the bright light dissipated into tiny molecules and sublimated into gas, never to be retrieved back. Approximately forty people were laying all over the place, and…. They looked different. They did not seem to have a CAD, like the rest of them and they were all sleeping. Soundly. "We'll tell them everything later," Erika decided, seeing the peculiar mages from another world. "Agreed," Tatsuya nodded. "But where are the other forty people?" Miyuki suddenly asked. Tatsuya raised his index finger, and pointed at another portal which had the same blinding white light.

"They have all arrived, and it is perfect…."

/ _To be continued /_

A/N – Heck, I am typing this at 1:20am in the morning. My eyes are indeed droopy and I am not sure if my story is up to standards, or not :[ Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I will update soon!

/

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything in related to these two anime and manga. I only own the current storyline (:


	3. Chapter 3 - Foreign

Alliance

_Chapter 2 – Foreign_

**| A.D 2099 |**

The light was bizarre, entering her eyes and temporarily blinding her. She raised her right hand, trying to block whatever that was entering her eyes but to no avail. They just seeped through the holes between her fingers, streaming into her chocolate brown eyes. "Lucy!" she heard a familiar deep voice shout her name, trying to get her attention from afar. However, the blonde mage couldn't seem to move her body nor could she react in any way possible. Her throat was parch, her eyes felt like they were on fire and her body was very stiff. Finally, after two minutes of trying to get out of the invisible binds, she gave up and relaxed her body. The pain, the glow, the thirst slowly dissipated into a soft comfort of feathers and Lucy slowly opened her eyes.

"Natsu?" she whispered hoarsely, as vision came back to her and she saw the pink-haired mage staring down worriedly at her. "Hey Luce," she felt his hand on her hair, running his fingers gingerly through them. Her five senses came back and her back felt like it was supported by layers and layers of cushion. She tried to remember what had happen earlier but it was all a blur. All she knew was that she was trying to grab a pillar when she as thrown violently against the guild's hard oak walls. And it was black until the light came into her eyes. "Where are we?" Lucy asked, sitting up and let her eyes adjust to the foreign place. They were certainly not at the guild anymore, nor in magnolia because in magnolia, there was nothing like the place had. Natsu bit his lower lip, "We're not in Fiore. That's what I know so far."

Lucy's eyes widen significantly and she sat up straighter, feeling energy coming back but her head still throbbed. "Are we in Edolas or something?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to a side. "No. We're in a totally different dimension, of a different era, of a different time measurement," a feminine voice came from behind Lucy. Lucy turned and saw Levy, her best friend looking very serious. "I still don't understand," Lucy said. She had so many questions in her mind but there was no one to answer her, no one to ease the throb of her head. "Of course you don't understand, and neither do your friends," another female voice came from the door and everyone present in the room Lucy was turned their heads. The lady standing there looked no older than Erza, but she had a different type of aura around her. Leadership. Yes, that was what it was. The lady had dark black hair, styled up neatly with red eyes that further enhance her face. "I am Mayumi, and I will explain everything to you slowly, but for now, let's go and meet your other friends outside, at the common area," she said with a smile on her face and motioned for them to follow. Natsu and Gray helped Lucy to stand before they all walked out, into a place _so_ foreign they wanted to just teleport home and face punishment from the council for all their misdeeds rather than stay there.

"Damn this place is big," Gajeel said in a gruff voice, as he surveyed the area. Erza walked beside him, nodding fervently but there was a certain uncertainty in the way she carried herself then, a certain way she stood, the way her shoulders seem to tense out told everyone clearly that she did not want anyone or herself to trust the foreign people so easily. And everyone had gotten the message. They were all on their guard, building up magic power in them.

/

"Tatsuya-kun, they are ready to meet you," Mayumi walked into the room where Tatsuya was working in. "I will be there in a while, please explain to them the very basics and I will go further in detail when I am ready," Tatsuya told Mayumi. Mayumi nodded and walked back out, going to meet the others. Tatsuya sat back against his chair, twirling a pen in his hand. He was trying to think of simpler way to phrase his explanation, such that they would not think he was speaking in some alien language. "Onni-san, may I come in?" a soft and gentle voice came from the door. Tatsuya felt the tension in him disperse slowly as he allowed his sister in. Her presence never failed to soothe him and the boy felt young again. "Onii-san, I was thinking, should we both go and welcome them together? It will seem much more formal," Miyuki smiled, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, I think we can do that," Tatsuya stood up as he patted Miyuki's head, making her blush. "Let's go," he smiled and brought her by her arm to the common area, stroking her ever so often.

/

"So guys, ready to listen to our part of the story?" Mayumi asked as she handed each of them a cup of juice and a piece of bread. It was something light to let them feel better and she promised a better meal afterward. She had to. They were the ones asking for the favour. A quick look told Mayumi that all of them were ready and she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"We are living in two totally different worlds. We live in the modern day city, where it uses the time measurement called 'Anno Domini' which means 'The year of our lord'. We're in A.D 2099, coming to the twenty-second century which is 2100. Each century is a hundred years, I suppose you know. Anyways, for you guys, you are living in a world where they use the time measurement 'X' which we haven't found out the exact answer for why they do it. Now, all the mages living in your time and world has magic in their body and you guys can unleash it easily, probably as easy as breathing but for us, it is different. Humans in our world are supposedly magic-less and we are just technology freaks. And because of that, the scientists from our world discovered a device called 'CAD'. It enables us to program it using the particles in our body to a certain type of magic we want and by pressing a few buttons; we are able to unleash our magic just like the rest of you. We come from entirely different worlds and I am sure all of you have this burning question: Why are you guys here? The thing is, at midnight on the last day of the 21st century, something disastrous will happen. We are unsure what will happen but we do know that if we do not do something to stop it, everyone will vanish from the face of this Earth. And you guys are the only ones who have the ability to travel to our world and form an alliance with us to save the world. To save humanity.

The magic in your body is very valuable to us if we want to survive, and not cease to exist. I know that this information is not enough to convince all of you and therefore my comrade will further explain… he is the main mind of this project," Mayumi finished saying, giving them a little while to digest all the information dumped on them.

Fairy Tail was silent, and Makarov was stroking his chin, trying to make sense out of all that they had said. He had vaguely grasp what they wanted but he wasn't sure that the truth was entire. "Are we allowed to make a decision to go back?" Erza asked, holding a sword in her hand. The students tried to flinch under the reflection of the sword which none of them except for several dared to wield "Yes, you can go back but we sincerely hope you will stay and help us fight this war. This is not about us anymore, because at the turn of the century, it will affect your world too and there is nothing we can do but fight," a male voice came from behind them. They looked up, to find Tatsuya having his usual emotionless expression on. "Onii-sama is right. Humanity was almost lost at the turn of the twentieth to the twenty-first century but our forefathers build a strong team and fought. So now we have to the same," the female beside him said, her voice serious. She had done research and found in the archives that actually, their batch wasn't the only one who were going to go through the fight and the horrible outcomes.

"We understand, but Fairy Tail isn't going to submit to your request just because of these. We need something more. We want to trust you, but we need something concrete from you," Makarov spoke up, as he walked in front of Tatsuya. Tatsuya looked down, and a small smile touched his lips.

"I will give you what you want."

/

_To be continued _

/

A/N – It's 12.20am and after an hour of working, I'm finally done with this chapter. At one glance, it seems like an easy chapter to come up with but because the perspective of characters had to be change so often, it is quite difficult. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and I'll continue soon (:

/

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything from both animes and manga except for the storyline I am working on.


	4. Chapter 4 - Agreement

Alliance

Chapter 3 – Agreement

"So you said you would give us what we want?" Makarov questioned, raising an eyebrow at the youth. Makarov seriously doubted the credibility of what they said, but because of his many years as master and a wielder of magic, he knew that there was a disturbance in the magic frequency, and it was not only affecting their world.

"Yes, just follow me," Tatsuya said monotonously, striding towards a wooden door at the end of the room. Only a few of the Fairy Tail members were allowed to go along, in case it was a trap of some sort. Makarov had instructed Warren to inform the guild and the usual people, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Happy and Carla volunteered immediately and so there they were, waiting in anticipation for the door to open and see what is inside that would solidify or crumble their decision in forming an Alliance with the students of Earth.

"Welcome everyone, to the room of the Dimensions," Mayumi smiled, as she pushed open the door to allow for Tatsuya and the rest to enter. She continued as they walked in, eyes glued to the different animations of the different dimensions in the universe, "This is a place where we take record of most of the dimensions that exists in this universe and after each batch of students, another will come and update the room."

Lucy stared in awe at the room, fully intrigued by its architecture. Its walls were ivory white, drapes of red velvet curtains were hanging loosely at the intervals of each animation. Each animation was in a frame, about the height of the room, and hung on the walls. The ceiling had chandeliers hanging; bronze, silver, golden and they lit up the room in different colours. The floor was carpeted in red, and upon a closer look, the curtains were intricately decorated with jewels around the edges, each precious stone different. But what was most amazing was not how the room was made, but what was _inside _the room.

The animations that were framed each had large bolded letters above them on the wall, labelling the different dimensions. It was obvious that each name represented what the dimension was purely made off, and somewhere near the middle, they heard Happy gasp.

"What is it?" Erza spun to the direction immediately, brandishing her sword that materialised out of the air.

"It… It's EDOLAS!" Happy squealed, flying around and inspecting every corner of the animated picture. It showed flying cats living happily on the street, and it even seemed like it was like a camera, changing every second and depicting the lives of the cats then, on the spot.

"Yes, that is Edolas, which I assume you guys have went before?" Mayumi agreed, amused by the enthusiasm over one animation.

"We did not only go there, we even fought there, leaving our mark there forever," Natsu winked, holding up a peace sign.

Gray rolled his eyes while Gajeel sighed, not knowing why was he associated with Natsu in the first place. Lucy stood to one side and continued admiring the other animations of dimensions, until one specific one really caught her attention.

Earth.

As in the one where they were in then, not the Earth back in Magnolia.

"No way," Lucy muttered, reaching out to feel the animation and wondered how was it possible for it to be that real. The animation depicted two scenes, one of the people in the main hall, waiting for the group's little expedition in the room to return and another showed the group, in the room, exactly at their positions.

"Don't touch it," a voice came near her ear and a warm hand gently tugged at her wrist, forcing it down.

Lucy turned and saw Tatsuya there, eyes emotionless as he scrutinised her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because these animations can absorb any living thing and turning it into the animation itself. These animations can also predict the future or see the past, all you have to is ask. But it really is very advisable for you not to be absorbed by it," Tatusya said, not knowing that his sister was watching this small exchange between Lucy and him.

Lucy nodded mutely and signalled for Makarov to go over.

"Master, he said that this animation of this dimension can predict the future. I suppose this was why he brought us here in the first place, to ask and see if what they said was true," Lucy pointed, being careful not to touch the animation.

"Yes, there is a large amount of magic coming in waves through the animation. Let me try," Makarov stroked his chin, "What will the world look like at the stroke of midnight to the 22nd century?"

At first, nothing happened. But in a matter of seconds, the animation shimmered and changed, light blaring through the picture and blinding Lucy temporarily. A lot of 'Woah', 'Ah' and 'Wow's could be heard around the room but it all came from the Fairy Tail members, none from the student body, which was weird, but fine.

When the light died down, and when Lucy could see, she saw a place littered with debris, smoke coming out from all over the place and corpse lying all around, charred and burnt. She saw uniforms that look unpleasantly familiar littering the floors, but there was no one in them. She saw the world turned into darkness, shadows forming at the background and no one was there to stop them. She saw them moving, white teeth gleaming in the darkness and they were reaching down, to sniff the uniform, to head off to another direction to find their next prey.

Chaos.

Lucy fought down a bile, Wendy covered her eyes and shivered in one corner, Gajeel was forcing a façade of blankness, Natsu and Gray was shaking slightly whilst Erza and Makarov merely stood there, face void of emotions. Carla and Happy hid behind the Dragon Slayers, afraid of what was there, afraid of what would happen if they did not help.

"All right, so now that you have seen the hard truth, will you believe us and render your assistance?" Tatsuya broke the silence. Miyuki walked slowly towards him and stood beside him, looking at the Fairy Tail members.

"If that is not enough, look at your world," Mayumi whispered, glancing at the frame beside Earth.

Erza stalked over and looked, before coming back with a slightly pale face and a worried frown. "It's bad," she acknowledged, not wanting to say anything more.

Makarov seemed to be in a deep dilemma, but the words that came out of his mouth next was not really surprising.

"We'll help," Makarov decided, looking straight at Tatsuya who nodded, matching his stare.

Fairy Tail was known for their selflessness, and willingness to help regardless of the circumstances. This however, has always lead them to trouble. The members present glanced at each other and consented silently, that they would do their _very _best to help and maintain the world as how it was. And pave a road for how it will be.

* * *

"I think since you guys have already agreed, it's time to properly introduce ourselves so you need not call us 'that boy', 'this girl', anymore," Leo grinned as he walked to the centre of the common area, gaining the attention of the Fairy Tail members who were drinking hot cups of hot chocolate to regain energy.

"Agreed! I'll start off. I'm Saegusa Mayumi, but you can just call me Mayumi and I am known for my long range shooting, even though I beg to differ," Mayumi waved, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"I'm Leo! And well I have magic that can stabilise the relative coordinates molecules within a narrow area. What it really means is that I can just make something hard," Leo winked.

"I'm Erika, I can do magic that requires fighting!" she grinned at everyone.

"I'm Mizuki and she's Shizuku," Mizuki smiled slightly, pointing at Shizuku who was standing quietly at one corner. "I can see things with my eyes," she pointed at her eyes, "and she is very good at speed shooting."

"I'm Mari, and I specialise in Anti-personnel magic," Mari said simply but gave a small smile.

"I'm Suzune and I don't really have a name for my ability, but when you have a chance to spar with me, you'll see," Suzune said quietly.

"And I am Miyuki, that's my brother… Tatsuya," she paused at the part where she had to say 'brother'. "We both can do many things, and essentially I think Onii-san is very formidable, he is the brains of this Alliance," she introduced herself to everyone.

"Awesome! Now we know all your names, it's time for you to know ours!" Natsu jumped up, excited. One by one, each of the Fairy Tail members told them their names and what they could do which earned many 'Wow's from Mayumi, Erika or Leo.

As they introduced themselves, they did not know that this would become something greater, bigger and more than just an individual. It would become a team effort; the students who used technology had to be allied with the people with magic in their bodies.

This was an Alliance that would be revolutionary.

* * *

\- To Be Continued-

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update by like a year and four months! This year, as mentioned in my last update for Celestial Melody, is a very difficult year for me to pass by and so I can only type stories when I have time, like today, and continue it after my finals which would end with 2 more papers! I hope you guys enjoyed this edition of Alliance and please leave a review telling me how I can improve in my writing style or storyline! Thanks to all of you who have stuck by for the past year and see you in a few days for Celestial Melody!

p.s I'm going to finish up Celestial Melody and write a new story which I can finish before school starts the next year!

p.p.s So please stick around!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything from both animes and manga except for the storyline I am working on.


End file.
